The production of chemiluminescent light by the reaction of a catalyzed hydrogen peroxide solution with a fluorescer solution is well known in the art. Blue, green and yellow chemiluminescent light has been produced depending upon the particular fluorescer employed in the fluorescer solution. Examples of these prior are chemiluminescent light-systems can be found in one or more of the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,749,679; 3,391,068; 3,974,368; 3,557,233; 3,597,362; 3,775,336; 3,888,786.
One of the problems attendant the blue chemiluminescent light devices or systems of the prior art is that the light output is not as high as one would prefer. Furthermore, shade of the blue color emitted is not as satisfactory as consumers desire.
Accordingly, if a blue chemiluminescent system could be developed which exhibits a high light output upon activation and which exhibits a more pure blue color a long felt need would be satisfied.